Republica
Republica are an English alternative rock band formed in 1994.[1] The height of their popularitySPANNED from 1996 to 1999. The current line-up consists ofSamantha Sprackling aka Saffron (vocals), Tim Dorney (keyboards), Johnny Male (guitar), Conor Lawrence (drums). The Republica sound was described by the band as "technopop punk rock". The band went on hiatus in 2001 and reunited in 2008. Republica are best known for their hit single "Ready to Go". History Former Flowered Up keyboard player Tim Dorney and Andy Todd founded Republica.[1] The Nigerian-born Saffron was an actress at one point, performing for two years in London's StarlightEXPRESS. She also appeared in the video for the Chesney Hawkes' hit "The One and Only" and in the video for N-Joi's single "Mindflux". She was also lead vocalist on N-Joi's hit "Anthem" in 1990. Republica released the first single "Out of This World" in 1994, followed by the single "Bloke" in January 1995. Their debut album Republica was released in July 1996 and reached No. 4 in the charts. Their signature single "Ready to Go" with two different music videos peaked at No. 13 in UK Singles Chart. The fourth single "Drop Dead Gorgeous" ranked No. 7 in UK Singles Chart.[1] The group attracted positive press coverage. Emerging after a wave of female-fronted rock bands (such as Elastica, Lush, Sleeper, Echobelly and Kenickie), they had, like Garbage, a notably more aggressive and electronic sound. In 1997 Saffron performed vocals for The Prodigy's "Fuel My Fire" from their album''The Fat of the Land. The second album, ''Speed Ballads, was released in 1998 and reached No. 37 in UK Albums Chart. Its lead single, "From Rush Hour With Love", peaked at No. 20 in UK Singles Chart. The band suffered when their label, Deconstruction Records, folded shortly after the release of Speed Ballads. Deconstruction's back catalogue was swallowed up by BMG and Speed Ballads was never released in the United States. In 2001 the band went on hiatus. On their official site it was posted the message "Republica are not recording at this time".[2] In 2002 BMG released the compilation Ready to Go: The Best Of against the band's wishes. After the band went on hiatus, Saffron worked with The Cure, appearing on the single "Just Say Yes" from their Greatest Hits album. She also collaborated with Junkie XL for his 2003 album Radio JXL: A Broadcast from the Computer Hell Cabin. In September 2008 Republica reunited at Windsor at a Contra Mundum concert. They played "Ready to Go", "Drop Dead Gorgeous" and a cover of "You Got the Love".[3] In early 2010, pictures appeared on the band's official Facebook page showing the band rehearsing in a studio. In the same year Republica performed a string of gigs.[4] They also issued a remixed version of "Ready to Go" entitled "Ready to Go 2010". In June 2010 the remix was released and reached No. 1 on the Upfront Club chart. The track has been produced by Andy Gray and Alan Moulder. In October 2010 the band performed a comeback gig at O2 Academy Islington followed by several dates in Eastern Europe and the Middle East in 2011. They performed at GuilFest in July 2012. The band released a new EP, Christiana Obey, and also recorded a session for Brentwood radio stationPhoenix FM in April 2013.[5] A joint 20th anniversary tour with the band Space took place in the spring of 2014. During October and early November of 2014, Republica toured the UK in support of the Boomtown Rats "Ratlife" tour and took the opportunity to premiere some new material. Friday 29 May 2015 saw the public debut of more new material when Republica performed at the "Under The Bridge" venue in Chelsea, London, with support from Tenek and Kenelis. Members Current line-up *Saffron (Samantha Sprackling, born 3 June 1968, Ibadan, Nigeria) - vocals (1994-2001, 2008–present) *Tim Dorney (born 30 March 1965, Ascot, Berkshire) - keyboards (1994-2001, 2008–present) *Johnny Male (born 10 October 1963, Windsor, Berkshire) - guitar (formerly of One Little Indian Records's Soul Family Sensation and Sensation) (1994-2001, 2008–present) *Conor Lawrence - drums (2012–present) Former members *Pete Riley - drums (1998-2001) *Andy Todd - keyboards (1994–1997) *David Barbarossa - drums (formerly of Bow Wow Wow, and Adam and the Ants) (1994–1997) *Alix Tiernan - percussion *Mick Pirie - bass guitar (early days) Side projects and collaborations *Saffron performed vocals for The Prodigy's "Fuel My Fire" from their 1997 album The Fat of the Land. *Saffron wrote and performed vocals for DeepSky's "Smile" from their 2002 album In Silico. *Saffron recorded the songs "Crusher", "Spirits", and "Beauty Never Fades" on Junkie XL's 2003 album''Radio JXL: A Broadcast from the Computer Hell Cabin. *In 2001 Saffron worked with The Cure on the single "Just Say Yes" for their ''Greatest Hits. She also featured in "Just Say Yes" video. *Dorney briefly reunited with fellow former Flowered Up band member Liam Maher, but they split up in late 2002. Flowered Up tried to re-form in 2007 but Dorney refused, causing the cancellation of a planned reunion tour. He worked as a painter and decorator, and on Contra Mundum with Male releases in 2008 on the White Label. *Male co-wrote tracks for Lipslide, the 1997 solo album by Sarah Cracknell of Saint Etienne. He has also featured in cult band Go Kart Mozart. *Todd continued as a songwriter, and co-wrote "Reach" by S Club 7, and has also worked with Kylie Minogue. He now operates between his recording studios in London and the Caribbean. Discography Studio albums Compilation albums Live albums Extended plays Singles Music videos *"Bloke" *"Ready to Go" (UK version) *"Ready to Go" (US version) *"Drop Dead Gorgeous" *"From Rush Hour With Love" (version 1) *"From Rush Hour With Love" (version 2) *"Try Everything" *"Christiana Obey" Category:Electronica music groups Category:British techno music groups Category:English rock music groups Category:Musical groups established in 1994 Category:Musical groups disestablished in 2001 Category:Musical groups reestablished in 2008 Category:English alternative rock groups